bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Nana Shimura
|romaji = Shimura Nana |gender = Female |quirk = Unknown, One For All |status = Deceased |family = Shimura (Son, Deceased) Tenko Shimura (Grandson) Hana (Granddaughter, Deceased) Unnamed Husband (Deceased) |occupation = Pro Hero |debut = Chapter 57 (mentioned) |debutanime = Episode 20 (silhouette) Episode 49 |voice = |image gallery = Yes |hair = Black |eye = Gray |eng voice = }} |Shimura Nana}} was the seventh user of the One For All Quirk, All Might's mentor, and a close friend of Gran Torino. Appearance Nana is described as a beautiful woman with a tough demeanor. She was a fairly tall woman of slender yet voluptuous frame, and at the same time she was well-built, as befitting a One For All user. She was fair-skinned, and had a small mole below her bottom lip, centred to the right, and sharp, intelligent eyes with quite long eyelashes. Her hair was dark and straight, kept shoulder-length with the exception of a clump of short bangs hanging above her forehead, and was usually styled in a half-up-half-down bun. Her hero costume consisted of a dark, sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar, yellow elbow-length gloves and white knee-high boots. Around her waist was a belt with an angular golden buckle, a small cape attached around the back which hung down to her knees, and over her shoulders was a longer cape, buttoned to the shoulders of her bodysuit. Personality Nana was a kind woman with a strong sense of justice. She believed that a true hero should smile, no matter how grim the situation, since people who needed to be saved needed not only to have their lives protected but also their hearts; she showed great empathy and emotional resilience. Although she initially regarded Toshinori Yagi’s desire to be a symbol of peace as somewhat crazy due to him being Quirkless, she nonetheless brought the matter up with her trusted friend Gran Torino. She subsequently took Toshinori as her student and successor, which is a testament to her openness and belief in the potential of others. Abilities Quirk : Nana's Quirk grants her access to stockpiled power, giving her superhuman strength, superhuman speed, and greatly enhanced agility for several uses. Unknown Quirk: Before inheriting One For All, Nana already possessed another Quirk. This will later be one of the six Quirks inherited by Izuku Midoriya as it is stored within the core of One For All. Trivia *Her names contain the kanji for , and . **Additionally, "nana" (七) is the Japanese word for "seven", a reference to her being the seventh One For All user. **"Nana" is also a common nickname or term of endearment for a grandmother in several language, referencing her being Tomura Shigaraki's literal grandmother as well as two 'generations' of One For All user before Izuku. Quotes *(To Toshinori Yagi) "When you have to save someone, they're usually in a scary situation. A true hero saves not only their lives, but also their spirits... That's what I believe. So no matter how scary things get, give 'em a smile, as if to say, "I'm a-ok". The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest." *(To Toshinori Yagi) "Take more pride, Toshinori! You're not like the others who're born with what they have. You worked hard to '''win' your power!''" References Site Navigation pl:Nana Shimura fr:Nana Shimura Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Shimura Family Category:One For All Wielders Category:Former Pro Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Mothers